Everything's Changed
by DocMcRegals
Summary: AU;5x14...Addison said nothing between them had changed but suddenly...everything's changed; one shot but could become more


"Everything's changed"

**Hey guys! **

**Im back with another Addisam fanfic; Im getting seriously excited and upset at the same time because they won't let Sam get Addison pregnant. So I'm writing fanfics based on that (Addison getting pregnant by Sam). So this one is set just after episode 5x14 "too much", I think I'm gonna add parts/chapters to it but for right now…**

**Happy Reading**

**Xoxo, Dee**

…

After their break up, she was miserable, but now, she's even more miserable. She told herself that when he called her and told her about his sister that she was going to be there for him…as a friend. Somehow friend turned into something way more than that. Jake had tried to warn her about getting involved with Sam, but she didn't listen; right now she wishes she had listened to him.

"Well, tell me" she asks impatiently; she can't believe she's doing this. There's no way it's possible…right? Sure she's been having all of the right symptoms (fatigue, back pain, morning sickness, mood swings) but it's not possible…no, there's just no way. Her luck's not that good.

"Addison" Jake starts looking at the blood work and the test results

"Just say it already Jake; just say it 'Addison, you're not pregnant sorry'"

"You're pregnant"

"WHAT? Lemme see that!" she's snatching the test results and the blood work from him. Sure enough the test came back positive, but she doesn't wanna believe that…no…its just too good to be true

"Run it again" she says simply handing the papers back to Jake

"I have actually…several times in fact…and each time it says the same thing: positive…now I can do an ultra sound…"

"Do it" she says quickly

"Okay, now this is gonna be a little uncomfortable"

"Jake! I've been pregnant once before so I know how uncomfortable it is"

She can't look at the screen; she's afraid of what she might see. She hears it first, the heartbeat; then, everything else is silent. She's pregnant.

"Oh yeah, you…definitely pregnant" Jake says; he tells her that she's about 10 weeks along and everything looks fine but she doesn't say a word

"Addison? You okay?"

"I…I…" and instantly she feels like she did back in New York when she was pregnant with Mark's baby; only this time she knows that Sam would or will be a great part-that she's sure of; but if he wants to be a father(which she assumes is still a no) is the real question.

"You okay?" Jake asks; he's seen women like her countless times before, but he knows this situation is more delicate than others.

"I…Do I really want this?" she asks; he's not sure if she's asking him or if she's asking herself so he stays quiet.

She's quiet for a few more moments before she looks at the screen and then down at her stomach. She finally gets up, gets dressed and leaves. As she's walking out of Jake's office, she bumps into who else? Sam of course.

"Hey Addie"

"Hi"

"You okay? I saw you coming out of Jake's office"

She pauses; she told him that when they slept together that nothing had changed, but now she's pregnant with his baby…everything's changed.

"Uh yeah, I'm…I'm…fine; listen I gotta go…do some paper work so…I'll…I'll see you around Sam" and with that she hurries past him and heads into her office to cry, leaving Sam to put two and two together.

….

"Addison" he says; he's standing in the doorway of her office sometime later. He's been trying to get it out of his head that Addison might be pregnant, but he hasn't. He knows she's not doing IVF anymore and from what he's heard, she's 'taking a break' from trying to get pregnant. He knows that it's technically none of his business (he made sure of that when he broke up with her) but if there's a possibility that she could be pregnant, then…he has a right to know.

"Addison" he says again; she's busy doing paperwork so she didn't hear him

"Huh, what is it?" she asks; when she looks up for that brief moment, he can tell that she's been crying; its true, he can feel it. He closes her door and locks it and closes the blinds; he doesn't need everyone staring when they get into what he's sure will be a shouting match

"Addison…are, are you pregnant?"

She stares at him for what feels like an eternity; her heart's racing. Her ears are ringing. She doesn't know what to say; suddenly she feels nauseous and throws up in her trash can.

Before he knows it, his feet are carrying him towards her and he's rubbing her back and holding her hair while she throws up.

"Better?"

She nods quietly before she's throwing up again; this time when she looks up; there are tears in her eyes

"I'm so sorry Sam" she mumbles

"So I guess that's your way of saying yes you're pregnant"

She nods again; this time the tears are falling. He wraps his arms around her protectively; he's missed holding her like this.

"Hey, shh, Addie it's gonna be okay" he tells her

"No, No it's not…everything's changed"


End file.
